Networking between communication devices has significantly grown over the past decade. A number of network elements, such as circuits, are used in networks to manage and transmit data and/or voice between communication devices. Therefore, the deployment and installation of network elements have also significantly grown over the past decade.
Typically, after a network element, such as a circuit, is installed and activated, no further testing is performed to determine if the circuit is functioning properly. Thus, a failure in the circuit will likely not be detected until a customer tries to utilize services provided by the circuit. Then, if the circuit fails, the customer must contact the circuit supplier to report the circuit failure, causing frustration on the part of the customer and loss of goodwill towards the circuit supplier. Moreover, waiting to receive notification of a failure until after a customer has attempted to use the circuit may also result in additional expenses for the circuit provider. For instance, if a warranty was provided to the customer when the circuit was installed, the circuit provider may have to supply the customer with a payment associated with the warranty because of the failure. However, if the failure had been detected prior to use by the customer, then frustration, loss of goodwill, and additional costs would likely be avoided.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that aspects of a method, system, and computer-readable medium for testing failure rate of newly installed network elements within a predetermined amount of time prior to customer use of the network elements are described below.